


I Choose You!

by Grain_Crain



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: A personal headcannon of how Nanu became the kahuna of Ula'Ula.





	I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much [nitefise](http://nitefise-art.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading and correcting heaps of grammatical mistakes that I made :D

After long years of serving in the force, Nanu really just wants to laze around. 

He’s retired from Interpol and all that. Nanu is past his prime and the boundless energy that he once had is long gone. 

He is still quite satisfied with his slacker’s life, living along with his dark type Pokemon. Nanu is also content to waste his small budget renting out a cheap place.  He doesn’t care if that cheap place is the police station itself. 

Having Meowths around the station has been a huge bonus. The only bother is when some of them bring him weakened Pikipeks, which he sets free after feeding them some Sitrus berries.

Chasing those Team Skull hooligans has been manageable. They seem to be bunch of punks with no jobs, which is a common thing in any part of the world anyway. Although these youngsters are becoming more malicious nowadays, Nanu has also been cracking the case slowly and carefully. He just has to find out where they are getting these mysterious funds to take over a whole town.

Just as he adjusts into his regular life as a local police officer, Tapu Bulu beckons him. 

Imagine trying to get some peace and quiet after all those years of chasing criminals all over the world and caring just enough to maintain peace and justice. It’s so fucking tiring. On top that, this big ass cow-figure Pokemon appears in your backyard, half floating, saying “yer a kahuna, Nanu.” 

(Of course Tapu Bulu wouldn’t talk like Hagrid, but it’s the closest thing anybody could feel if a 190cm tall legendary pokemon hovers on your doorstep.)

Nanu is not even phased.

He just closes the door and slips onto his sofa like nothing happened.

When he wakes up the station is covered in varieties of flora. Inside out.

Nanu wouldn’t have bothered if the plants didn’t attract bug type Pokemon. His dark type babies HATE bugs. It took two full days to pluck out all the plants and chase the bug Pokemon out. The last time he battled bug Pokemon was against the leader of Team Skull, Guzma. It was not too tough but very annoying.

Now, we need to know that Tapu Bulu is described as a lazy deity. It doesn’t move much.

So, naturally, Tapu Bulu stays at that same spot for days and weeks, engulfing the station in plants and turning the place into a mini botanical garden.

It went on for weeks and weeks but Nanu is also stubbornly lazy. At some point, he doesn’t even bother cleaning the station and lets his Honchkrow chase the bugs out. 

Then one day all of his sassy dark kitties are gone.

He grabs box of poke beans, ready to shake them outside to call his kitties back.

Just as he opens the door, he finds that the kitties are not too far gone.

Tapu Bulu is surrounded by a circle of purring grey fuzzballs, busily chasing a single strand of reed floating in mid air.

Nanu isn’t too much of a petty person to feel jealous against a legendary Pokemon even if it’s  hoarding all of  _ his  _ cute bundles of joy. He is just amazed at the fact that a Pokemon that has been revered as a deity is so determined to talk to a sleepy-eyed 50-something-year-old of a man. 

“Why.” His voice is dry and yet drenched with annoyance. 

“KAHUNA GUIDE. KAHUNA PROTECT.”

“You need to elaborate.”

Nanu thinks the Tapu doesn’t understand him. He notices a floating strand of reed tickling his fingers. The lone strand slowly moves towards the group of Meowth, eagerly grabbing their attention and luring them back to Nanu. 

“Alright, now I know they love playing with reeds. But what does this mean?” Nanu asks again, clearly not impressed with flying grass. 

“SKULL. CHILDREN OF ALOLA,” Tapu Bulu flies around the group of Meowth, “GUIDE.” And points its tail at Nanu. It took some time for Nanu to see what the deity is trying to say.

“I am a police, not a caretaker. Police fend off criminals. Sure, Team Skull is mostly teenage punks with this big and fully grown idiot leading them, but I can solve this case without being kahuna.”

“PROTECT ULA’ULA.” As Tapu Bulu moves to the side, Nanu can see a group of Pikipeks bundling in together on a tree branch. They are the same Pikipeks that Nanu’s Meowths hunted a few days ago. 

“What of them? They’re fine on their own.”

Just as he shrugs indifferently, the reed floats near the birds and lures a few of the Meowths to claw up on them. The Pikipeks perk up in frenzy, pecking at the Meowth and throwing it off balance. Nanu hurriedly catches the Meowth and Tapu Bulu bounces a little as if it is happy to see.

“YOU SAVE SKULL.”

“What you are you even saying?” Nanu scratches his head, getting slightly annoyed at how forceful this whole thing is becoming. 

”YOU PROTECT SKULL.”

“I am not protecting them. These Meowths and those  _ idiots _ aren’t the same.” The way Tapu Bulu chirps makes Nanu feel even more tired. It feels like he is talking to an old man who expects others to understand some poem with some deep meaning behind it. The angry Pikipeks don’t allow him to sulk - these agitated bird Pokemon start to attack the Meowths with their hardy beaks. 

“ULA’ULA ANGRY.”

Nanu is caught between the two groups of hissing Pokemon and desperately attempts to stop them by throwing spare poke beans on the floor. For some stupid reason, it works. 

“YOU GUIDE ULA’ULA.”

“I’ve done nothing!” Nanu yells in frustration.

“These Meowths wouldn’t have approached those Pikipeks if you didn’t lure them with your reed.” He reaches out to snatch the floating reed away but it keeps slipping out of his fingers.

“YOU DO SOMETHING.” Tapu Bulu isn’t moving at all but Nanu knows that it’s laughing - judging by the way it wraps itself in orange husks, as if it’s hiding laughter. The reed flies past Nanu and harasses the Pikipeks again. That darned thing keeps moving up the sturdy tree, luring the old officer to the top most branch.

“I am too old for this shit.” Nanu finds himself quite silly but he is annoyed enough to bother with this rat-chase. The air on the top of the tree cools him down and allows him to admire the night view of Ula’Ula, the largest island of the entire Alola region. The sparkles of artificial light from different buildings is not as extravagant as some of the regions that Nanu had visited in his younger and busier days, but the sentiment he feels right now is incomparable. The forgotten ambition that he had as an international police had simmered down over the years of hardship, and yet here he is, still working in the police rather than retiring all together. 

“BAD SEED.” Tapu Bulu is hovering right next to Nanu. It moves the reed toward the direction of Aether House. A moment later, the reed slowly descends toward Nanu, finally letting itself be caught.

“Are you trying to say-” Nanu gazes at the white building and tries to remember what he has read over the files from his investigations. There isn’t any solid evidence that links Team Skull with the Aether Foundation, but it is the one of few businesses that can financially provide the lowly gangs.

“COME TO RUIN." 

Nanu closes his weary eyes, trying to ignore the jingling sound above. Tapu must be doing some sort of tribal dance but whatever. If that stupid cow chose him, so be it. He will have to do this job somehow. Nanu stares over the abandoned Po Town and back at the Aether building, then the city again. Had he any love for this island? Not really, since he left this small region for better opportunity to fight for justice and earn more money. Has he any now? Perhaps. It is the only place where he can rest in peace and he can’t have his retirement plan be ruined by some underlying greater evil.


End file.
